The Legend of Korra: A Monster
by thepolarleaf
Summary: Who is she? What is she? What is she hiding? This is a story about a 17 year old girl living with Tenzin and his family. Her mother, Lin Beifong, doesn't pay much attention to her. Does her mother even care? Or did she have her live with Tenzin for a reason? She's good friends with Korra and the rest of the gang. But she's scared. She's scared she'll hurt them. If only they knew.
1. Chapter 1

Korra's the Avatar. Mako and Bolin are pro benders. Asami is rich and beautiful. Tenzin's family are the only airbenders. What am I? A monster.

The sun rises over the horizon. I'm the first one awake, again. I sit with a cup of tea, looking over the harbor. Tenzin was really nice to let me stay here while my mother is off catching bad guys. I don't see her that much anymore. She's not much a mother too me after living with Tenzin and his family for over 7 years. She forgot my 17th birthday last year. Tenzin is more of a father to me than anyone could ever be. I never knew my real father; my mom never talks about him. I used to ask but my mom would walk away and come back with tears in her eyes. So I stopped.

"You're up early," I turn. It's Pema.

"Oh, hi. Yea. I like the quiet," I turn as she sits down with me. "It's….. peaceful."

I've always liked Pema. She's there when you need her (like a mother) but stays back (because she's not). My mother doesn't like her very much though. I think it has to do something with Tenzin. Around this place, you hear things.

"Is Korra up yet?" I ask.

"I don't think," she smiles. "You know her. She'll be asleep until noon."

"I thought she had airbending training."

Pema flashes a big bright smile that stretches across her face. "She does."

We laugh as we hear Tenzin yelling at Korra from inside the house.

After about an hour Tenzin finally gets Korra outside. She hates not being able to airbend. I can see the frustration in her eyes as she tries and tries again. That's the problem with her, she's too inpatient. I like watching the kid's airbend, even they're more patient than Korra.

"Ughhhhhhh!" Korra screams and I jump out of my seat. "I can't do this! I'm a failure! I'm a failure to all Avatars!"

"You're not a failure Korra," Tenzin puts his hand on her shoulder. "You just have to be patient."

"I'm the Avatar! I shouldn't have to be patient!"

"Korra….."

"Ughhhhhhh!" Korra storms into the house.

Tenzin turns to me and yawns. I nod.

I walk into the house to find Korra smashing an old vase.

"UGHHHHH!"

"Calm down Korra," I push her to sit down on a chair. "You'll get it. You just need to be patient."

"Be patient? Be patient!" she screams and jumps from her seat. "That's all anyone ever says to me! I've been patiently waiting to learn airbending my whole life! I've done my waiting!"

"Korra…."

She walks off not listening.

"Korra!"

"What?!" she turns around wildly swinging her arms.

"How about you go train with Mako and Bolin, that always makes you feel better. I'll even come with you if you want."

She pouts around. "Fine."

We walk into the training room to find Mako and Bolin almost killing each other from training. When they spot us they stop beating each other and run up.

"Korra?" says Mako out of breath. "I thought you had airbending training?"

Korra sighs.

"She had a bit of…. trouble," I but in. "So I brought her here."

Bolin smiles. "Well I'm glad you're here. We can use all the training we can get!"

"Oh!" I say. "Bolin! I was reading some earthbending scrolls and learned a cool move. I thought you might want to use it in the finals."

"Definitely!" Bolin and I went off and trained while Korra and Mako worked on aim. I see Bolin watching Korra.

"You should ask her out," I say.

He jumps and turns to me. "Oh! No. Um, really?"

"Yea! It'll never happen if you never try."

"Ok then! I will!" He walks over to Korra. I can't hear him but I know he's using the "Bolin" charm. He used it on me when we first met, but we became more like brother and sister. Giving each other advice (more like me giving advice and him trying to give me advice) and looking out for each other.

Bolin stops talking and I see Korra nod. They turn around and start talking to Mako. He nods too. They walk over to me.

"Mako and Asami are going to double-date with us. Do you wanna come?" Korra says and shoots me a pouty face.

"So I'll be a fifth wheel?" I say half laughing.

"Come on," says Bolin. "It'll be fun." He's pouting now too.

"Fine." I say.

"YES!" they yell and drag me out of the training room.

(I know. I suck at writing. Whatever, i wanted to try)


	2. Chapter 2

(I can't believe I got a review already anyway THANK YOU! YOU MADE MY DAY! And to say thank you I have posted another, shorter, chapter.)

**Chapter 2**

We go to Bolin's favorite place. He really likes the noodles. We settle into a booth. Me across from Korra and Bolin, and Mako and Asami at the end of the table. Asami looks at me.

"Sorry you don't have a date. You'll find someone someday." she says encouragingly.

"I hope someday is soon because I've been a fifth wheel for too long," We giggle.

Asami is a really good friend to me. We hang out a lot. She even tries to set me up with guys sometimes, they never really work out though. We look at our menus. I skim over it quickly than over again. The food sounds delicious.

"Who's that over there?" Korra asks as she points behind me. I turn around to find guy with fancy black hair watching us.

"That's Tahno," says Bolin. "He's part of the WolfBats. Undefeated pro bending champions 3 years in a row."

"Until this year," adds Mako with a grin. I'm still watching Tahno. He's still watching me. This should be awkward but there is no awkwardness, only glares. He gets up and signals his group to follow. He's walking up to us.

"Oh no," says Bolin. "He's coming." He buries his face into his menu.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. The Fire Ferrets. Pro bending's saddest excuse for a team." Tahno walks up and faces Bolin and Korra. "And their _company_," he faces me. I glare at him. "Why are you with these bozo's? Your mother is powerful. Come hang out with some real men," he bends down so we're face to face. "I'm not an Earthbender but... I could still give you some _private lessons_," we glare at each other. Korra gets up from her seat.

"Do you want to go toe to toe with me pretty boy?"

He shoots me an evil smile and turns away to face Korra. "Go for it." he stares down at her. "I'll give you the first shot."

Korra raises her hand.

"No, Korra," says Bolin. "If you hit him we're out of the tournament."

She glares at Tahno and slowly sits down. He follows her eyes all the way down. He only has two seconds to laugh before I punch him straight across the face. He staggers.

"Good thing I'm not in the tournament," I smile, sit down and read over my menu. I don't look up until I know he's gone. I look up. My friends stare at me. I feel their eyes on me. They're surprised. I'm not usually this upfront. Tahno brought out a side of me I never knew existed. I liked the rush.

They start to look at each other, confused. Then they burst out laughing. I laugh with them. It's funny to see Tahno stumble.

"DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?! THAT WAS PRICELESS!" says Bolin gasping for air.

"Oh my, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" asks Korra.

I shrug.

We're still laughing as we leave over an hour later.


	3. Chapter 3

(Another short chapter. Sorry i haven't been writing a lot.)

I wake later than normal the next day. Korra is gone training with Mako and Bolin. I get a cup of tea, sit at the table and read the newspaper. I see the normal stuff. "Pro Bending!" "Amon!" "Bending, bending, bending!". I put the paper down. I'm sick and tired of people thinking they're better than everybody else cause they're benders AND I'm sick of non-benders complaining about it. Just accept who you are and get over it. That's what I did. I accepted that I am abnormal. Maybe I just like to tell myself I accept it. If I really accepted it I would of told someone a long time ago. Not even my mother knows. She could figure out if she wanted to. I guess she just doesn't care. I turn the radio on to forget about it. I listen to a few songs and almost turn it off. That's when I hear it.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed our last pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences."

I shut the radio off.

Amon.

Can he do this?

Just demand they cancel the finals?

What is his play?

I run into the training room.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Yea. Amon's got some nerve," says Bolin.

"We can't just let him run this place! That's what he wants!" Korra's not someone you want to be around when she's angry. I'm always the one who has to calm her down 'cause everyone else is afraid of her.

"You don't think the council will give in, do you?" says Mako.

Korra paces. "I'm not waiting around to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

(This chapter has _a lot _of quotes from "And the winner is" but there are some differences. And I wanted to say I DO NOT OWN A LOT OF THIS. IT BELONGS TO WHOEVER WROTE IT. SO YEA I'M NOT TAKING CREDIT J)

(Actually most of this is just straight up from the show so you can skip this if you want I just wanted to put it in so it wouldn't feel like I skipped so much.)

We burst into city hall.

"What's going on?" yells Korra.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here," Tenzin gets up from his chair.

"I'm the Avatar and a pro-bender, I have the right to be heard," she clenches her fists.

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you. But as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down," he waves his finger around basically to say "No, no. Bad goat-dog."

"What about the rest of you?" she's getting mad. "Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?"

"Actually," Tarrlok gets up from his chair. "Tenzin and I agree for once."

Tenzin nods. "The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena."

"No!" yells Mako.

"You can't!" says Bolin almost in sync.

"I-I don't understand," Korra stutters. The anger was wiped off her face and was changed to confusion and sadness. She faces Tarrlok. "I thought you, of all people, would take a stand against Amon."

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will _not_ put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game."

"The point is…" I try to jump in.

"HEY!" Mako steps forward. "Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together... in-in peace! To watch benders..."

"Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!" Bolin jumps in.

"I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation," says Tarrlok.

"THE POINT IS!" everyone turns. They're _finally_ listening. I calm down. "The point is," i repeat. "That if you close the arena, you let Amon win."

Bolin points to me. "YES!" he shouts. "What she said!"

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made," says Tarrlok. "This meeting is adjourned."

Tarrlok picks up the gavel and is about to finalize the decision when a cable knocks off the gavel head. Everyone but me gasps. I knew she wouldn't take this.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the teenage miscreants," in walks my mother. Lin Beifong, chief of police.

"Hey!" yells Bolin. He pouts. "We're pro benders, not teenage miscreants!"

"Yea, of course, whatever you say," she brushed him off.

"Really?" asks Tarrlok. "You agree with them?"

"Yea," says Korra. "You agree with us?"

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin," Tenzin shoots her a look and she smiles. "But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these _Equalists_."

Tenzin slams his hand on the table. "We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war! We are **_not_** changing our decision!"

"Now just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Says Tarrlok.

Tenzin grunts and folds his arms.

My mother smiles, she's got this. "If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi-blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will _personally_ take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" asks Tarrlok.

Tenzin shoots his head around to face Tarrlok.

"I guarantee it," she's got in her grasp. All she needs to do now is to hold on.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record," Tarrlok turns to the council. "If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote," he raises his hand. "Who else is with me?" all of the council raises their hand except for Tenzin. "That's it then. The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals."

We cheer. High fives and thanks are passed around.

"Good luck to you, chief," Tarrlok smiles.

Tenzin walks up. "Could I have a word with you Lin?"

They walk off.

We celebrate. But something just doesn't feel right. We got what we wanted. And I fought for it. But something feels wrong. I must just be paranoid. I know my mother. She's the toughest person I know. If she can't save the arena nobody can. But that's the scary part. Maybe _nobody_ can stop Amon.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone is running around getting ready for the finals. I stay still in my seat. Watching people run by. I get up and go to the Fire Ferrets waiting room. I walk in to find Bolin pacing back and forth.

"Where's Mako!" he yells. "We go on soon!"

"Calm down, I'm sure he'll be here," says Korra. She turns to me. "Oh, hey. Have you seen Mako?"

"No," I say. "When did you last see him?"

"Last night," says Korra. Bolin huffs.

"Did something happen last night that I don't know about?" I ask.

"No, um," says Korra. "I just got in a little disagreement with Mako. Nothing to worry about."

"Ok then," I say. I watch Korra. She's not telling me something.

Mako walks in gripping his arm.

"See," says Korra. "Wait, why are you gripping your arm?"

"I think I might've… kinda… broke it," says Mako.

"What?!" yells Bolin and Korra synchronized.

"It's okay. I can still bend," he tries to be convincing.

"Mako, you can't go on like this!" says Korra. "You'll just hurt your arm even more and we're not even sure if you can bend."

She goes over to help him but quickly steps back. She staggers.

They look at each other for a second then she turns around and walks over to the wall. She leans on it, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Mako. That's what happened. I should've known Mako would but into Bolin's and Korra's relationship. Mako has a GIRLFRIEND. I wish he would get that through his head and stop playing with two of my friend's hearts.

"So?" asks Bolin. "What do we do?"

They all look to the floor.

"Benders, to your positions!" the speakers roar.

"I guess we're out," says Korra. "There is always next year."

"No," says Mako. "I can do it."

"Are you sure bro?" asks Bolin.

"Yea," Mako isn't very good at being convincing.

Korra and Bolin step onto the platform.

"Okay bro. Come on," Bolin turns to the crowd.

Korra and Bolin start to talk. I can't hear them.

I turn to Mako. "Mako, you can't do this. You're seriously hurt." I try to move his arm. He flinches. I step back.

I don't want to do this. But I have to.

I grab Korra's extra uniform and put it on.

Mako looks confused. "What are you doing?"

I sigh. "I'm trying to help."

I say help but I'm probably only going to make things worse.

I step onto the platform. It starts to move.

"What are you doing?!" asks Bolin. "You can't bend fire! YOU ARE A EARTHBENDER KYERA!" he shakes me. "ARE YOU OKAY? DID SOMEONE BRAINWASH YOU?"

We hit the fighting platform. What am I doing?

"Let's just get this overwith." I make a fist.


End file.
